De Ku
by ZStorm
Summary: Midoriya has been rejected of his Goal. Instead of working towards his Goal, He sides with the Villain's. He himself becomes a Villlain in the process.
1. Path of Evil

Chapter 1

What would of happened if All Might was too late to reach Izuku? Or if Izuku took the path of Evil, after being rejected of his Goal.

7:30PM

Izuku started to walk back home. He encountered Katsuki; Katsuki told him "I don't owe you, anything!" But in a much more Louder, and angrier tone.

Izuku ignored it, and kept walking Home. Only this time, All Might was not there to give him his Quirk.

7:45PM

All Might was running away, from the Journalists, News Caster, and much more types of People. He thought to himself "That kid, He has potential. I've gotta find that Kid, before he goes away." All Might had arrived at the Same Neighborhood Izuku was in. He was too late. Izuku was gone. All Might thought to himself again "Damn it, If I was here earlier, He could of been my new successor, I gotta find him."

8:00PM

At that point Izuku had already arrived Home, looking Depressed. His Mom asked "Honey, What's wrong?" Izuku didn't respond, He just walked back to his room without saying.

Izuku thought to himself about what "All Might" said "Pros are always risking their life's, Some Villains are just too hard to beat without a Quirk, So honestly, No, I don't think you can be a Hero without a Quirk."

Izuku thought "Even All Might, himself said it. I can't be a Hero without a Quirk." He also thought about the last thing he said to him, before the Sludge Villain. "It's not bad to have a Dream young man. Just make sure they are attainable, Realistic." Izuku started crying. His World was torn to shreds.

At this point on, I'm going to switch to a much Simpler Style so it's easier.

9:00PM

Toshinori: Hey Tsukauchi, Can you do a favor, for me?

Tsukauchi: Oh yes, All Might what is it?

Toshinori: Well, Do you have the Documents, Of the Sludge Villain Report, In Musutafo, Japan?

Tsukauchi: We do have them, What do you need them for?

Toshinori: It's about the Successor.

Tsukauchi: Of, One For All?

Toshinori: Yes, That kid. The one who went out, and saved The Other Junior High Student. I see him Worthy.

Tsukauchi: I see, Yes. Let me see, His name is, Izuku Midoriya. And He's registered Quirkless.

Toshinori: Quirkless?

Toshinori: I need to give him by Power anyways. The kid already knows about my injury.

Tsukauchi: He does? Well there's nobody else that you can pick except him.

A Week Later. Izuku had been sitting at the edge of a rooftop. He had been studying Heroes Still. The only difference is Katsuki never bullied him again since he didn't study Heroes in Class anymore or think about Being a Hero.

5:25PM

While he was studying the Heroes. A Group of Teenagers his age, Walked out, out in the rooftop. They walked towards Izuku, and tried to scare him, by making him think they were going to make him fall down the building. And that's exactly what happened. They ran away like Cowards. Izuku saw his life flash before his eyes. He thought "This is the End huh? Dying without ever completing my Goal." He sighed. He landed on the floor, of some Dark alley way. Somehow he didn't die. He was bleeding on the floor. Dying slowly. All the bystanders just walked away, Thinking "A Hero will come, There's no need for us to raise a finger." Just like "Tenko Shimura." Izuku closed his eyes. But a Voice told him. "Don't close your Eyes young man. You'll die." Izuku reacted "Who are you?" The Person responded "I am Kurogiri..." Izuku had fallen unconscious when he heard those words...

7:35PM

Tsukauchi: All Might, We were able to pin point his Home Address.

All Might: Then lets go there.

All Might ran over to Midoriya's Residence.

7:50PM

All Might had to hide so Izuku's Mom wouldn't be Paralyzed by the Number 1 Hero being in her Home.

Tsukauchi asked "Excuse me, Ma'am do you know where your Son, Izuku Midoriya is?"

She responded with a "No, He went out somewhere. I don't really know where he is. He hasn't returned since then."

All Might: Shit, If the Villains try to take advantage of him. One For All is Doomed, Young Midoriya is Doomed, and Society as we know it, is Doomed.

Tsukauchi: Well anyways, Thank you for your time. We'll try to find him.

Izuku's Mom responded "Ok, please make sure he's Fine."

They left the Place.

All Might: Where are we gonna look now?

Tsukauchi: We might need to wait till Midoriya gets back Home.

8:00PM

Izuku had woken up. He was in a Dark Room, Laying in a Bed.

He asked himself "Where am I? I need to go Home, but...How do I even get out of here?"

"Not Leaving, are you?" Izuku heard a voice. He didn't know where it came from. The room was too Dark, to see anything. Only a few seconds later, and he heard footsteps, walking toward him. Izuku asked "Who are you? And What do you want with me?" Izuku got no response. Then the footsteps stopped. He could see a Black Figure, standing a few Meters away from him. The Figure responded "It looks like you woke up, In a bad mood. It's not you I want. It's the Symbol of Peace, I want. All Might also known as Toshinori Yagi" Izuku responded "Toshinori Yagi? Is that All Might's real name?" The figure responded "Indeed, and His God for Saken Quirk is Called..." Izuku's Mind slowed down. He was about to find out All Might's Quirk. He didn't know if it was a Dream...

"One For All"

Izuku repeated the Words. Then Izuku said "But, What does this all have to do with me?"

The figure responded "No, it has nothing do with you, but at the same time it does."

Izuku responded to the figure "What does that even mean? Please just let me go..." "He told you didn't he?" Izuku was interrupted. Izuku was frozen. The figure took a few more steps further, Izuku could see him now. It was a Tall man, With a black suit, and a Fancy Rebreather Helmet. The man said "My Name is...

"All For One"

Sorry if this is so Short, but this is my first Story I've ever Written. There might be mistakes since, I have only done this once. But anyways Thanks for reading this.


	2. Alternate

Chapter 2

8:00PM

Izuku heard the words "All For One." He asked "What's your real name?" All For One responded, saying "I'm sorry Little one, I can't tell you that, For reasons." Izuku again asked "Bullcrap! Who's stopping you?" All For One responded "Young man, Please don't give attitude, I can't tell you my real name. Just call me All For One." Izuku glared at All For One. All For One asked "So Boy, What is your Quirk?" Izuku responded "I...I was born...Quirkless." All For One said "Quirkless? It seems so familiar." Izuku responded, saying "What do you mean that it sounds so familiar? You're not Quirkless, by the looks of it." All For One started cleaning his hands with what looked like a Napkin. All For One said "You're right, I'm not Quirkless, but My Brother was." "Brother?" Said Izuku. All For One sighed, then spoke "He was the first holder of One For All. Giving him the Quirk was my biggest mistake. His Descendant took down my Empire. I'm supposed to be The Dark Emperor who ruled over the Darkness. Yet, I was defeated by, a Shining Light known as All Might.

Izuku asked "Yet again, What does this have to do with me?" All For One responded "I already told you Boy, All Might told you of his Injury." Izuku responded to him "You already know of his injury, So why bring me...wait Don't tell me. You're the one who gave him that injury?" All For One chuckled "Of Course it was me, I don't believe there is anybody else that can injure All Might, like how he is now."

8:15PM

Toshinori: We're getting nowhere with this.

Tsukauchi: Agreed, but I'm worried if this kid got Kidnapped. We might need to conduct a Search Rescue mission, if he doesn't get here in the Next Hour.

9:05PM

Tsukauchi: Alright, I'm going to call my Search Squad.

Toshinori sighed, and thought to himself "Young Midoriya, where are you?"

8:20PM

Izuku sighed. "What are you gonna do to me?" Said Izuku. All For One responded "I'm going to Train you, You'll be my Second Successor. Right behind Tomura Shigaraki. This project will be called Project Deku." Izuku looked shocked. "How did you know?" Said Izuku. All for One said "That boy, Katsuki Bakugou called you Deku. So why not choose that as your Villain Name." "Villain name?" said Izuku. "Indeed" said All For One. "My goal is to become a Hero not a, Villain." All For One responded "That's too bad, Seems I'll have to make some changes." Izuku looked at All For One in confusion. "Wha...What do you mean?" Said Izuku. "Isn't it Obvious, Deku."

All For One's hand started giving off a Aura of Red Lighting. All For One chuckled "Izuku Midoriya, is no more. But Deku has now been Born." Said All For One. "What are you going to do?" All For One put his hand on Izuku's face. Izuku started Screaming, the process was painful. All For One Laughed, as Izuku was screaming in Horror, and Pain. "Mom, I'm sorry...All Might, I'm a failure, you were right. " He said his last words, that were actually his.

9:45PM

Tsukauchi: We sent out a amber alert.

Toshinori: Hopefully, they find him.

Tsukauchi: All Might, you told Midoriya about the injury, right?

Toshinori: Yes, I did. Wait, Don't tell me your suggesting...

Tsukauchi: Yes, I am. It might be him. There's no evidence proving this, but if we find evidence about it, I'll tell you.

Toshinori: If this is the case, then he might of already killed Young Midoriya.

Tsukauchi: Either way, We're still going to try to find him, and you can take him out, All For One.

8:25PM

"Izuku Midoriya, is no more" said All For One. "Now, Deku has been Born." Said All For One.

Deku Information:

Name: Deku

Sir name: None

Quirk: Bloodbend

Birth: July 14th

Age: 15

This Quirk allows the user to manipulate, whoever's Blood they desire. The user can control people with this, and can also Completely Evaporate someone's blood, Killing them off.

2ndQuirk: Enhance.

This allows the user to, enhance their own Quirk, or Enhance somebody else's Quirk by 4. It can also Enhance his/her own Strength, gaining Superhuman levels of Strength, but this can only be used on themselves.

"Sensei, please teach me your ways, and Allow me to kill, the Piece of trash, known as All Might." Said Deku.

Another short story, I know, but maybe Chapter 3 will be a Long Chapter. Who knows. Anyways here's the Timestamps for what's happening first.

8:00PM, 8:15PM, 8:20PM, 8:25PM, 9:05PM, 9:45PM.

Deku Timestamps: 8:00PM, 8:20PM, 8:25PM

All Might TimeStamps: 8:15PM, 9:05PM, 9:45PM.

So basically Tsukauchi calls his Team, 40 Minutes after Izuku becomes a Villain.


	3. Brother

Chapter 3

Ok, So first off, I'm going to nerf the Bloodbend Quirk. For "Deku" to use the Quirk, he must first make his opponent bleed. Which means, He wouldn't be able to use the Quirk on someone with Armor, or High Durability like Nomu, another thing is he can only bend that certain person's blood for 5 minute, plus he won't be able to evaporate somebody's blood anymore. Also, I forgot to mention the Enhancement Quirk can be as Strong as One For All, if "Deku" goes 100%. That's all for now.

10:05PM

Tsukauchi: It doesn't seem like we're going to be able to solve this case. We don't have many Leads.

Toshinori: Have you already asked about, Young Midoriya's Hobbies?

Tsukauchi: Well not really, We sorta already asked, but I'll investigate further.

While they were talking, another Officer came in the Room. Saying "Sir, The Mother of Izuku Midoriya, came here. She said that, she might know where her son is." Tsukauchi stood up. "Alright, lead me to her." Said Tsukauchi. Toshinori sighed, as Tsukauchi closed the Door.

10:15PM

"Alright ma'am, What have you gotten that could help us in any way?" Said Tsukauchi.

"I know where he is. Or where he would be." Said Inko. "Okay, So where could he be?" Said Tsukauchi. "He was on top of a Rooftop, I know he is, because I asked him one of the times he was going. He didn't say anything, but left a Note in his room." Said Inko. Inko sighed, and spoke "The Note said 18-15-15-6-20-15-16, I was able to find out what it said, It simply said Rooftop."

Tsukauchi: Rooftop? We'll try to investigate the Rooftops, but were there other Notes?

"I don't think so, That's all the paper notes, I could find." Said Inko. "I see, Well it's fine, but if you allow us, we'll check his Bedroom." Said Tsukauchi. "I'll allow it, If you can assure me, you'll find him." Said Inko. Tsukauchi looked at Inko, and smiled. "I assure you, we'll find him."

8:30PM

"You want to defeat the Symbol of Peace? Then I guess It's a Competition, between you, and Tomura." Said All For One. "Who exactly is, Tomura?" Said Deku. "Lets see here, He's not your Master, nor Father..." All For One chuckled, then spoke again "Tomura, is your Elder brother." Deku looked up, and Tilted his head, with a Confused look. "I have a Older Brother?" Said Deku. "Indeed, Which means your Full Name is Deku Shigaraki. Doesn't sound very right, but that is your name." Said All For One. "My Older Brother wants to kill All Might too? Then I guess it is a Competition." said Deku. "Now now, We still need to train you." Said All For One. "Huh, um yes Sir!" Said Deku. "Even after changing you, your personality is basically the same. Well It can't be helped." Said All For One.

10:20

"I've been exercising for 2 Hours, but I won't give up. If I want to surpass my supposed Brother, than I have to work harder than him." Said Deku.

"When I hang up the title as All For One, Tomura will take the name, After Tomura eliminates All Might, and more One For All Successors, he will give the title to Midoriya." Said All For One. "I see, so you have 2 Successors to train now?" Said Dr.Ujiko. "Indeed, It will be hard, but it will all be worth it. Each All For One holder has to live for at least over 1k years. Just like I did." Said All For One. "Over a Thousand? How will that be possible?" Said Dr.Ujiko. "Just you watch, Doctor. They will find quirks, that extend their life's. None of know, but currently. Their life span will be over 500 years." Said All For One. "How so?" Said Dr.Ujiko. "I put in a Quirk that will extend their life span." Said All For One.

10:45PM Alley Way

"The hell is this stuff?" Said Officer 1. "Looks like...Blood." Said Officer 2. "We should tell Detective Tsukauchi." Said Officer 1. Officer 2 responded "Agreed." Both Officers heard something from behind them, and Pointed their weapons. "I would rather that you don't tell them, It would be a nuisance to Master's work." said Kurogiri. Both the Officers shot Kurogiri, but Kurogiri took no damage. He decided to kill both the Officers. "I will not let you interfere." Said Kurogiri.

11:25

"Detective Tsukauchi, We've found the Bodies of two officers, In a Alley Way." Said a Officer. "Who could of done this, Damn." Said Tsukauchi. "Well, do you have the footage?" Said Tsukauchi. "Yes, We do." Said the Officer.

They lead Tsukauchi into a Room, with many Monitors. Tsukauchi viewed the Video Footage. He saw two Officers shooting at nothing, or at least that's what he thought. "Zoom in, On onto what they are shooting." Said Tsukauchi. He saw Two bright yellow eyes in the Dark, Only a few seconds later, and the eyes disappeared. "We can't see who that is, If the only thing that is visible are yellow eyes, with no pupils.

10 Months later

6:45AM

"It's been 10 Months, Since this investigation started. We've found no Clues. The last clue we got was 10 Months ago, and it didn't really help us. Damn it" said Tsukauchi.

Toshinori: I know, We might need to hang up this Case, We've had no clues, It's been too long.

Tsukauchi: Are you sure? You wanted this Kid to be your Successor.

Toshinori: I'll have to choose another person. In UA, I know who.

Tsukauchi sighed. "I'll still continue this investigation, I made a promise to the kids mother." Said Tsukauchi. Toshinori left the Office, and headed to "Katsuki".

7:25AM

"I haven't seen that shitty nerd in 10 months, He went missing huh? Then I'll find him myself, No wait, What am I saying?" Said Bakugou.

"Wait!"

"Huh? Who the hell's that?" Said Bakugou.

Bakugou looked back, He saw what he thought was a Skeleton.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Bakugou.

"I'm All Might." Said Toshinori. "Is this supposed to be a Prank?"

"No, Young Bakugou. I really am All Might." Toshinori went into his muscle form to prove it. Bakugou was left speechless after that. "w-w-What the hell! There's no way." Said Bakugou. "I came here to give you my Power." Said All Might. "Give me your Power? That's not how Quirks work." Said Bakugou. "I know, but forget about everything you learned about Quirks. Accept this new truth." Said All Might. "What's the name of this Quirk?" Said Bakugou. "It's name is...

"One For All"

Same Time:

7:25AM Bar

"Tomura, meet your New Brother. Also Known as Project De Ku, or your first ally." Said All For One.

"Oh hey Brother, I heard so many good things about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, You're my idol, Will I be like you?...Mutter...Mutter." said Deku. "I don't like him." Said Tomura as he reached in to Decay Deku. Deku saw, and reacted fast, He grabbed Tomura's hand ready to put a Knife through it, and Tomura's other hand was only Inches away from Deku's Head. They both got stopped by Kurogiri, who teleported their Attacks somewhere else. "Boys, Calm down. Master is still with us." Said Kurogiri. "Huh, I'm so sorry Master!" Said Deku. "It's fine, Deku." Said A.F.O.

"Tch, So what's your Quirk." Said Tomura. "Well I was... Born Quirkless, but Master saved me, and gave me a Quirk. I owe Master everything. If it weren't for Master, I would be nothing in this garbage Society. Instead of fighting eachother, lets destroy the Symbol of Peace." Said Deku.

It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I tried to put in as much content as I could. Anyways, If you don't know who Dr.Ujiko is, he's the Doctor who helps All For One. Another thing is the last part of the story was inspired by the YT Channel known as "KidMisfit." Just throwing that in there. And Finally, I didn't just make up the Coded in message. It was simple, I counted how many Letters in the Alphabet, and then made up this A=1, B=2 C=3 etc. That's all. I think.


	4. Explosive Reunion

Chapter 4

7:30AM

"So he's not just a brat that loves All Might, he completely hates him." Tomura sighed, then spoke "Alright Deku, I'll let you be part of the League, but first. That School Uniform you're wearing, get rid of it." Deku looked at Tomura in confusion. "There's clothes out in the back, go get some." Said Tomura. Deku headed to the Closet, Tomura was referring to. He picked up a Black and White suit, that was similar to Kurogiri's, and put it on. "That's better, Now you're officially part of the League." Said Tomura. Deku smiled in happines. "Anyways Master, What will be our next plan?" Asked Tomura. "The Next Plan, will be the elimination of The Symbol Of Peace." Said A.F.O. "How would that be possible?" Asked Tomura again. "You'll find out soon enough." Said A.F.O.

"Are you planning to kill him, by Forming Elite Criminals that could Overpower him? No that would be too simple." Said Deku. "Forming Elite Criminals would be a hard Task, Nobody has been inspired by us. There's no reason to do that." Argued Tomura. "Unless we exploit someone's Fame." Said Deku. "Who exactly would we exploit?" Asked Tomura. "That's the thing, I don't know." Said Deku. "I'll keep that Idea in mind." Said Kurogiri, writting his exact sentence on a Paper Note.

7:30AM Same Time

"One For All?" Said Bakugou. "This Quirk has been passed down from Generations to Generations." Said All Might. "Passing down a Quirk isn't possible." Said Bakugou. "It is, and Now, I've come to give you my Power." Said All Might. "You were going to give it to him, Weren't you?" Asked Bakugou. "Huh, to who?" Asked All Might. "You know damn well who, You were going to give it to Deku." Said Bakugou. "Yes, I was going to give it to Young Midoriya first." Said All Might turning back into his True Form. "But that doesn't matter now, Because this is your power now." Said Toshinori. "So, how do I take it?" Asked Bakugou. Toshinori pulled out a piece of hair. "Eat this" said Toshinori. "Why would I eat that?" Asked Bakugou. "Well to inheriate my power, you've gotta swallow some of my DNA." Said Toshinori. "Okay Fine, I'll eat it." Said Bakugou taking the Hair from Toshinori's hand, and swallowing it. "I don't feel any different." Said Bakugou. "Well the Quirk will manifest in, maybe 2 to 3 Hours." Said Toshinori. "But the Exam is in 1 Hour." Said Bakugou concerned. "I heard you have a powerful Quirk, use yours till One For All manifests." Said Toshinori.

9:05 AM

"Alright, This is gonna be easy. Even if I don't have All Might's power yet, I can still pass the test alone." Said Bakugou.

9:30AM

Right After Present Mic's Explanation.

"I'm gonna blow these damn nerds away." Said Bakugou. "Oh, you definitely will."

"Who said that?" Asked Bakugou. "There's a thing, known as Overconfidence, and I'm not very fond of it, but who am I to talk?"

"Like I asked, Who the hell are you." Asked Bakugou again. "Oh me? The name's Hitoshi Shinso." Said Shinso. "Hey, you have equipment." Pointed out Bakugou. "I decided to bring equipment, since my Quirk is not very good against Robots." Said Shinso. "So you're too weak, to fight against these Robots?" Asked Bakugou. "You could say that." Said Shinso. "Also this is a Scarf, Sorta like Eraserheads." Said Shinso. "Does it look like I care?" Said Bakugou. "So that's his personality." Thought Shinso. "What are you waiting for?! There are no Timers in Real Battles! Go Go Go! You're wasting your time!" Said Present Mic.

"Well then, We'll talk later." Said Shinso. "Tch, As if." Said Bakugou.

9:32AM

Bakugou immediately ran to a Robot, first letting it get close, then completely blowing it up. He did the same with every single Robot.

While he was doing that, Shinso was Tearing off pieces of the Robots, little by little, First the Arms, then Legs/Wheels, then last, the Head.

"This year looks pretty promising."

"Well yes, but the real test is yet to come." Said the Man, opening a Container, and pressing the red button inside. This caused a Huge Robot to be released, the robot was comparable to Small Skyscrapers. Everybody saw the robot, and ran.

But

Bakugou saw this as a chance to show off his Quirk. He flew up to the Giant Robot, when he reached the right range, he Charged a Explosion, It wasn't just a Explosion.

When he shot the Explosion, the other thing that shot out of his arm, was a Large Air Shockwave. With that, Bakugou was able to Disintegrate the Robots Upper Torso, and Its whole Head.

"What in hell? Is this...All Might's Power?" Thought Bakugou. "Damn it, My Hand hurts like hell." Said Bakugou. He looked at his hand, but it wasn't injured. "If my hand was broken, It would of been hard to land, but I got lucky." Bakugou was able to land back down, but Only a few seconds, and "Times up!"

"So this...This is your Power, huh All Might." Thought Bakugou, while looking at his Hand.

Top 3 Results:

1) Katsuki Bakugou

77 Villain Points 60 Rescue Points

2) Hitoshi Shinso

56 Villain Points 24 Rescue Points

3) Ejiro Kirishima

39 Villain Points 35 Rescue Points

10:15AM

"Deku, You go spy on the Top 3 of the Entrance Exam, and Remember...

Don't come empty handed." Said Tomura in a Threatening Tone.

"Um, Yes Sir!" Said Deku.

Deku immediately left the place.

"Now lets see, They're in UA now, So that would mean they're at the Campus right? No, They still have to wait to get results. So they have to be at Home. The first thing I gotta do, Is track their Location.

But

I don't have to do that with Kacchan." Thought Deku, as he Grinned.

Deku tried to head to Kacchans place, but he got lost.

"Deku...?"

Deku looked behind him, there he was.

"You've been gone for 10 Months, and yet you appear again when I get into UA."

"Kacchan, where are they?" Asked Deku.

"Where is who?" Asked Bakugou back.

"Where are the other Top 3?" Said Deku answering his Question. "Don't tell me, you've sided with the Villains?" Asked Bakugou.

Deku started laughing like a maniac. "Yes Kacchan, I am a Villain." Said Deku.

"Then that means I have to take you down!" Said Bakugou charging at Deku. "Bad Idea, Kacchan." Deku moved out of the way, and went behind him. "Shit, He's fas..." Deku kicked Bakugou off the Ground, before he could even finish his Sentence. Deku decided to Punch Bakugou back to the Ground. Then Taunted him.

"You know, I was expecting more, It seems UA really is weak." Deku walked off like nothing happened.

"Also Kacchan, your moves are too predictable." Said Deku looking behind him. Then kicking Bakugou into a nearby wall.

"Damn it, How the hell are you so strong? You're supposed to be Quirkless." Said Bakugou. "It would be pointless tellling you."

Deku had his Guard Down for only 3 Seconds, but those 3 Seconds were enough for Bakugou. "Now lets do this again..." Deku looked at the Wall he had launched Bakugou at, but Bakugou wasn't there. "He's Gone, No, He's probably behind me!" Deku punched absolutely nothing. "You might want to check again, Shitty Nerd." Said Bakugou. "I didn't want to use this, but my odds are low. Now DIE!" Bakugou used One For All, and Explosion combined, and put all his power in one hand. He ran at Deku at full speed. Before Deku could think of something, Bakugou punched him right in the Stomach. Deku spit out blood when he landed back down. "It seems my Odds are very low too. So I'll use it." Deku threw a Knife at Bakugou, The knife cut his right cheek, but only by a little. "What. Was that supposed to kill me?" Said Bakugou. "That's it, I win." Said Deku. "What the hell. I can't move my body. What in the hell did you do?!" Bakugou Demanded. "Does that Matter, I already have Notes about you, Now I just need to find the other Students. Anyways, you won't be remembering this." Said Deku approaching Bakugou.

He grabbed his head, and punched him, putting Bakugou in a Concussion.

11:10AM

"Breaking News, A UA Trainee was found injured, and beat up. The Police say that they still don't know, who's responsible. They're also saying the Victim doesn't remember what happened. The only thing the UA Trainee said is he only remembers a Man with Dark Green Hair, and a Very Fancy type of Tuxedo. Stay safe, and If you see a man with that exact description, Call the police..."

"Would you look at this. He got away with such a Crime, but he's not done yet is he?" Said Tomura.

As they were talking the Door slammed open. "It's me, and I'm not Empty handed." Said Deku. "So, What'd you manage to get?" Asked Tomura. "Here, Take this." Deku handed Tomura a Notebook labeled "No.13 How to be a H̶e̶r̶o̶ Villain." Tomura opened the Book, it was filled with much information about Heroes, their Techniques, and Quirks, plus more. "It seems this'll be useful, extremely useful." Said Tomura. "Tomura, Deku, I've completed it, Now you must go gather as many Thugs, from the Streets as you can." Said All For One. "Why would we do that?" Asked Tomura. "I think it's because ,they want a distraction for the real plan." Said Deku. "You're right Deku. That is the plan, Now go." Said All For One.

"Tomura, and Deku, Now it's your turn to tear apart the World, and its Heroes." Said All For One.

12:00PM

"All Might, I said I'm fine!" Said Bakugou.

"Your description was of a kid, with Dark Green hair was it not?" Asked Toshinori. "Yeah, what of it?"

Toshinori collapsed on the floor. "All Might!"

"I'm fine, It's just that..." All Might thought for a second. "Young Midoriya, I'm sorry. I failed to save you. Now you're on the other side, All because of me. Because I failed as a Hero. I failed as the person you look up to. What kind of Hero am I? How can I be a Hero, when I can't even save one kid?" Toshinori squeezed his weak spot.

"I'm a failure as a One For All user." Thought Toshinori. "He's thinking about Deku, Isn't he?" Thought Bakugou. "Hey, Get up! Are you the Symbol of Peace? Or a Depressed Skeleton? If you're the Symbol of Peace, get up, and Deal with the fact you couldn't save Deku. If you're the other, You can hang up the cape now. So what is it?" Said Bakugou.

"I'm...I'm...I'm The Symbol of Peace." Said Toshinori. "Then get up!"

"Right, I'm sorry." Toshinori stood up. "I'm fine, Just get ready for Class tomorrow."

The Next Day 7:30AM

"Why the hell is this Door so big?" Thought Bakugou.

Bakugou opened the Door to Class 1a.

"Oh hey, You're that Over confident fool." Said Shinso. "That bastard's here too?" Thought Bakugou. "Everyone take your seats."

"Huh?" Said Bakugou. "I'm Shota Aizawa, your Teacher."

"He's pretty worn out, for a UA Teacher." Thought Bakugou. "But before saying anything else, One of our Students won't be here. Apparently she was injured in the Entrance Exam, due to the Robot they released. Her name is Ochako Uraraka, and we won't see her, until a few days. Now that's over with, Put these on, and head outside." Said Aizawa holding up a Suit that said "U A".

7:45AM

"Alright we're done here." Said Tomura. "Yeah, I suppose that's enough people." Said Deku.

"Great Job, Now you'll just have to wait." Said All For One through the TV.

"Deku, About your Idea. I found someone, we could possibly invite to the League. His Allias is Hero Killer Stain, and his Real Identity is, Chizomo Akaguro." Said Kurogiri. "He apparently started killing Heroes all of a sudden. The Police are trying to capture him, but they don't know his current where abouts." Said Kurogiri.

"He won't join the League." Said Deku. "Why would he not?" Tomura Asked. "Because his Ideals are completely different from ours. He wants All Might to be the one, and only Hero out there. While we want him, and every single Hero gone." Said Deku. "You're right, but I'm still going to try."

Same Time 7:45AM

"I've been working Day, and Night, but Nothing pops up. He might of really been taken by Villains." Thought Tsukauchi. As he was thinking, he got a call. It was from Toshinori. "Hello?" Said Tsukauchi. "Tsukauchi, I think...I think it's him." Said Toshinori. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Tsukauchi asked. "He's still alive, and well, but as a Villain. The kid we wanted to find. Izuku Midoriya is now a Villain, and Disciple of the Mastermind Villain known as All For One."

Hey, I'm sorry it took me like, uh 2 weeks to make, and publish this, but I got caught up in something, and didn't have Time to write a Story. But thank you to the ones who still support me, It helps me. But anyways, maybe Next Chapter, or the One after that might be the USJ attack. Who knows. That's all, and YEET!


	5. USJ Breach

Chapter 5

2 Days after the latest Chapter.

2:05PM

"Alright, So the Student, Ochako Uraraka has finally arrived. Since she's here, We'll begin our training at the USJ." Said Aizawa, suddenly some sort of Portal appeared in the Central Plaza of the USJ. "Whoa, has the Training started already? I thought we were rescuing." Said Kirishima. "No, Those are Villains." Thought Bakugou. "Stay Back! This is real. Those are Villains." Said Aizawa. Everyone looked in shock, and Fear as the Villains were entering the Facility. "13, Protect the Students. I'll handle them." Said Aizawa, While putting his Golden painted Goggles, and Charging at the Villain's.

5 Minutes Earlier

2:00PM

"We weren't able to exploit that annoying bastard, Damn it. When push comes to shove, I'll just Kill him." Said Tomura. "Tomura, I already put the rest of the Troops in formation." Said Deku. "Good, Now we just wait for Masters instructions." Said Tomura. "Kurogiri, We've got him ready, Send him to your Location." Said A.F.O.

"Yes Master." Said Kurogiri. Kurogiri used his Quirk to teleport Nomu, to their Location. "Damn, he's huge" Deku pointed out. "Now what?" Tomura asked. "Now it's time, get in formation. Our next Target is U.A." Said A.F.O. "Alright, then lets go. Kurogiri, teleport every single person. Including yourself." Tomura Ordered. "Yes, Young Master." Said Kurogiri.

Kurogiri proceeded to teleport everyone, to the U.S.J. They stepped out of the Portals, Kurogiri had made. The Students looked at them with fear. "Where is All Might, We were told he would be here." Said Tomura.

Suddenly, A UA Teacher they didn't recognize, started charging at them. "Tomura, I'll let you handle him, I'm going with that guy with the Electric Quirk." Said Deku. "Yea, yea, Kurogiri, Stop the Students from escaping, and put the Rescue Hero out of Commission." Tomura Ordered. "Yes. I'll do that." Kurogiri teleported himself to the Students, there he fought the Hero "13" ,and the Students that were brave enough to fight. Kurogiri proceeded to split the Students up into small groups.

Before Deku was able to go somewhere else, The UA Teacher charged at him, with full speed. As the Teacher tried to kick him. Deku was able to stop the attack, and said

"You people are so predictable, I already fought one of you, and let me tell you. It's very boring, Now let me be, Shota Aizawa, or should I say Eraser Head."

Deku punched the Hero, but it wasn't as powerful, since his Quirk had been deactivated.

"Who the hell is this kid? He's not as weak as the others, He's no Thug. It's as if he's been trained his whole life." Aizawa Thought. "Oh right Eraser, If you get in my way again. I'll end you." Said Deku with a intimidating look. "Damn it, Bastard!" Aizawa Shouted, while chasing him. "Hey, We're not done here." Said the Thugs blocking his way.

"Damn, I hit my head but first of all Where am I?" Thought Denki. "We got teleported here you idiot." Said Kyoka answering Denki's Question. "It seems that Villain had some kind of Warping Quirk." Said Momo. "We should focus on regrouping with Our Class." Said Momo.

"Yea, I don't think these guys will let us do that." Said Denki pointing at Thugs approaching them.

"That's their plan, Isn't it?" Said Kyoka.

"Who knows, but lets worry on these guys." Said Denki

The Trio proceeded to fight the Thugs knowing it's a Risk, and they can't call for reinforcements.

"I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, I think I also saw the Grim Reaper." Said Denki.

"You're the one with Electricity powers, so just zap them." Said Kyoka.

"Didn't you pay attention during training? Some partner you were. I can use my Quirk to zap, but It'll go everywhere, and take you guys out with them, or did you want shock treatment. I'm counting on you guys." Said Denki

"You're a real danvel, and distress aren't you? Well take this!" Kyoka said while kicking Denki into a Thug.

This lead to Denki to Electrify the Thug, and any others who come near him.

Meanwhile, Kyoka and Momo were busy throwing Thugs at Denki.

When most of the Thugs were trapped, Momo proceeded to make a Insulator.

A Sheet of Insulation that would protect them from the Electricity.

"Go Kaminari!" Momo yelled out.

"Badass. Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends! You guys are toast!" Said Denki Electrifying every single Thug in the Area.

"Uh you're looking a little over exposed." Said Kyoka.

"Huh? I can make some new clothes." Said Momo.

"Momo's so pump rock." Kyoka thought.

"Wait, Huh? Kaminari don't you dare look!" Kyoka yelled out.

But instead of looking Denki passed by, with his Hands up doing thumbs up. And moving his hands forward and backwards.

Momo proceeded to make more clothes using her Quirk.

"See, good as new." Said Momo.

Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the floor, and before they knew it. Denki had been taken Hostage. "Shit, How could've we not been ready for this." Said Kyoka.

"Don't try anything funny, or I'll end this idiots life. You know, I feel a brotherhood with other Electric types, So I'll rather not kill him" Said the man while threatening Denki, with his Quirk.

"Another electric type." Thought both Kyoka and Momo.

"You know, You Electric types are always destined for greatness. Your type of Power is in high demand. So I'm asking you, Why would you become a Villain? You don't have to answer that, I was just curious." Said Kyoka trying to put her Earphone Jack into it's place, to use her Quirk.

"Like I said don't try anything funny, I'm not just a Thug that can be outsmarted by a bunch of Kids." Said the Man.

"Yeah, You should listen to the man." Said Deku while putting a knife over Kyoka's throat.

"What the hell?" Said Kyoka to herself.

"Crap, What am I gonna do?" Thought Momo.

"Hey, aren't you that guy who injured a UA Student? And can apparently hold a candle to a Top Pro Hero?" Said the Man.

"Yeah, So what?" Said Deku.

"What? He's the one who defeated Bakugou? " Momo thought to herself.

"He holds a Candle that is Equivalent to that of a Top Pro Hero?" Kyoka thought to herself.

"Then that means, that this guy is more powerful than the Whole of Class 1A, and the Teachers Combined." Thought both Kyoka and Momo.

"No, no, no. This isn't how it was supposed to go -sigh- The worst thing about Pro's is when they live up to their Stories." said Tomura while proceeding to charge at Aizawa

"First it was 23 Seconds, then it was 24 Seconds, then 20, then 17

"Final Boss." Said Aizawa.

Aizawa threw his Scarf at Tomura, only for Tomura to grab it.

Since it didn't work, Aizawa proceeded to try to use his Elbow to knock him down, but

Tomura grabbed his Elbow, and said

"It was hard to see when you were jumping around, but I found your tell. It's your hair. When it drops it means you stopped using your Quirk." Tomura started to Decay his Elbow.

"You're having to blink more often, don't push yourself now, or you might just fall apart. Wouldn't that be a shame." Tomura said while Decaying his flesh.

Aizawa backed off, and thought

"He destroyed my Elbow."

He also got attacked by other thugs in the Area.

"That annoying Quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn out fights against big groups, is it? Don't you think you're a little out of your Element Eraserhead, You're much better at working stealthily, You're known for Suprise attacks, not fighting head to head. But Despite knowing that, You didn't hesitate to jump into the middle of this fight, to put your students at ease." Tomura said.

Aizawa got up, and that made Tomura say "Wow, you're getting back up. You really are so cool. Oh yeah, Hero. Just so you know, I am not the Final Boss."

Aizawa looked up to see a giant thing that had a yellow beak with Sharp teeth, and crazy eyes.

This Monster that Tomura called "Nomu" was putting Aizawa at the Verge of Death.

I don't really have anything to say, but hopefully you enjoyed this small Chapter.


	6. Friend

Chapter 6

2:15PM

"That warping bastard. Damn him, I'll kill him when I get my hands on him." Bakugou shouted out.

"Woah, Chill out Bakugou. We're still not out of here, but first of all, where are we?" Kirishima said.

"Where does it look like you red haired idiot?! We're in a Building." Bakugou shouted out.

"You don't say." Kirishima said.

"Look, lets just regroup with the whole Class." Bakugou Said.

"Yeah, I don't think these guys will let us do that." Kirishima pointed out some thugs that were charging at them.

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling I'm intimidating someone. It must be the Students." Deku Said.

"Damn you, let me go!" Kyoka shouted out.

"Huh? Why would I do that? If I let you go, you'll just run off for reinforcements." Deku Said.

"Jiro stay calm, I'll find a Solution to this." Momo said.

"Like what, there's no way to get out of this?" Deku asked while putting a smile on his face.

Suddenly the man who was holding Denki was electrified. Denki used up his remaining energy to put the man out of Commission, this made Denki faint, but it gave Momo and Kyoka a chance to defeat Deku.

"Tch! You little...!" Before he could finish his sentence, Momo threw a bomb up in the air, causing Deku to be distracted for a few seconds. She created a Metal Bar, and whacked him in the face with it.

He immediately backed off, letting Kyoka to run away from him.

Momo decided to create 4 Bombs. She put them all around him.

The Second Deku recovered, Momo set off the bombs. Causing the floor to break, and trapped Deku in. Not only that, but the force cause a huge Boulder to land on Deku.

"I thought it would be much harder to beat him." Momo said.

"Yeah, but we did it." Kyoka Said.

Suddenly they heard loud sounds coming from the Boulder.

"Master, Should such Ignorant Children have the chance of life?" They heard that exact sentence. Then Deku broke out of the Boulder.

"No? Alright then, no mercy." Deku said out loud.

"No mercy? Then we'll have to..." Momo tried to finish her Sentence, but was immediately Silenced by Deku Right Hooking her into a Fake small Canyon the School had made.

"MOMO!" Kyoka shouted out.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be joining her." Deku Said trying to left Hook Kyoka, but unfortunately for Deku, she dodged.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to do that!" Deku shouted out.

"Why not? You expect me to stand there, and take it?"

"Yes, I am expecting you to do that. If you don't stand still, I'll have to use it." Deku Said.

"Use what? What're you talking about?" Kyoka asked.

"Tch, you expect me to say? Stop resisting or else!" Deku shouted out.

"No!" Kyoka shouted out while using her Quirk on the floor. This caused the floor to start falling apart.

"No."

Deku threw a Knife at Kyoka that she couldn't even see coming.

This Knife didn't hit her, but it distracted her.

"What was that?"

Suddenly Kyoka got punched to the ground, she also spat out blood in the process.

"Blood" Deku Said while smirking.

"You crazy bastard, you don't hold back." Kyoka Said.

"What the hell? I can't move, what's happening. My limbs are moving on their own." Kyoka thought to herself.

"So, Like my Quirk?" Izuku Said.

"This is your Quirk? Then what was all that strength and durability about?" Kyoka asked.

Deku just chuckled.

"Kyoka Jiro is it?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Kyoka asked.

Deku got closer and put his finger over her lips.

"Shhh, -sigh- I'll tell you what's going on if you don't tell anyone about it, and if you do. I'm going to find you, and kill you." Deku said in a intimidating Voice.

Suddenly the only thing Kyoka could feel was fear.

"I have two Quirks."

"What?" Kyoka said in a shocked voice.

"It's true, I have two, but just in case, I won't reveal the names, or what they do. Alright that's enough. It's time for you to sleep."

Deku moved her head up. And started to charge a fist at her face, but then suddenly, before he could hit her.

He got a message.

It said

"Deku, I need your help, a Student is running straight to the exit."

"Oh I see" Deku stopped using his Quirk on Kyoka.

"Well Kyoka, it looks like I don't have time to be with you. We'll meet soon." Deku said running full speed to the exit.

"Why...why do I feel like...like I've met that man...before?"

-Flashback-

9 years ago

"You're so useless Deku! You're a good for nothing piece of garbage!" Katsuki said with pure rage in his eyes.

"Kacchan, why are you always so mean to me?" Izuku asked.

"Why?! Because you're annoying! And you know what?! Beat em up boys!" Katsuki Shouted out.

His friends kicked him, and punched him, they were all laughing and somehow having fun. While Izuku cried, begged for help, and was suffering.

But then suddenly.

"HEY! Who do you think you are?! You can't just beat up your friends like that, and even if they weren't your friends, why would you beat him up!?"

"You wouldn't understand, because you're a girl. Now go somewhere else, before you end up like him!" Katsuki shouted out.

"No!"

"Then fine, beat up her too!" Katsuki shouted out.

Without hesitation they started beating her up too.

"Hey Stop!" Izuku said trying to stop them.

But he got stopped by Katsuki pushing him down to the floor.

"No, you're the one who should stop." Katsuki said.

"Alright, lets go." Katsuki Said.

They all ran somewhere else.

"Hey are you okay?" Kyoka asked.

"Huh? I'm...I'm fine, but what about you?" Izuku asked.

"Oh me? I'm fine, no need to worry about me. Those boys were weak. But here let me help you out." Kyoka Said.

-Present Time-

"I wonder. If he wasn't a Villain, maybe... maybe we would of been friends." Kyoka chuckled.

"That's probably happening in a Alternate Universe, but. Yet again, could we of been friends?" Kyoka Said slowly losing consciousness.

That last part was a reference to my new story, but anyways hopefully you enjoyed this pretty short Chapter. And see you later.


	7. Deku's Power

Chapter 7

"You bastard! Get back here!" Deku Said chasing down Tenya. "I won't let you do that!" Ochako shouted out.

Ochako used her Quirk on Deku causing him to float. Unfortunately for them, he was able to break out of her hold.

Tenya was only a few Meters away from the Door.

"NO! I WON'T FAIL MASTER!" Deku Shouted Out.

Suddenly

His arm had, had a Dark purple aura around it. Not only that, but it had Black Dark Flames surrounding his arm. Deku was confused, but before anyone knew it. Deku had flung Tenya, just by slapping him.

Everybody in the whole Class looked surprised, as this Villain one shoted their Classmate.

"Iida!" Everyone shouted out.

Meanwhile, Deku had collapsed on the floor.

"What is this power?" He said as the same thing started to happen. He was forced back up. Then without any control, he started charging at the Students.

"Oh shit, what do we do?!" The Students thought.

"Here, I'm going to fight him." Shoji said.

"What are you thinking?! He just one shot Iida!" Mina shouted.

Suddenly they could hear someone being choked.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry for the rudeness, it seems I don't have complete control of this Power. Wait a second, you're Ochako Uraraka right?"

Ochako couldn't talk as she was still being Choked.

"Christ, let go of her." Deku Said.

Then Ochako dropped down on the floor.

"You don't look so good, want me to help you...?" Deku got interrupted by Shoji trying to Attack him.

"Did anybody ever teach you it's impolite to disrupt someone?" Deku said.

"What? He didn't even flinch." Shoji thought.

"I'll see you later." Deku then Right Hooked Shoji. Except this punch was more powerful, when he attacked, there was so much Backlash, that the Students were barely able to Stand up Straight.

Shoji dropped down on the floor a few meters away from the Green Haired Villain.

"Shoji!" All the students cried out, as their Classmate fell unconscious.

Deku chuckled as his body started covering itself with some sort of Purple Darkness.

"Looks like this is going to get interesting."

The Duo, Bakugo and Kirishima, walked out of the Building. They planned on helping their Teacher, but they saw some Drama going on in the Entrance of the U.S.J.

"What do we do? Do we help Mr.Aizawa, or go up, and check out the Drama?" Kirishima Said.

"There's no way to help both of them if it's only us." Bakugo said.

"Then how can we assist you?"

"Huh?"

There stood two of their other Classmates.

The Classmates consisted of 2 Elite Students:

• Shoto Todoroki

And

• Hitoshi Shinso

The one talking was the Purple Haired plain looking boy, with Bags under his Eyes.

"What do you two want?" Bakugo said

"What do we want? We want to assist you." Shinso said.

"It'll be hard to pull off something like helping Mr.Aizawa, especially when that thing is there." Shoto said looking at Nomu.

"Is it possible though?" Bakugo asked.

"It probably is, but we'll only end up Severely Injured, or worse, we might reach something like Death." Shoto said.

"Hey guys, Is it just me, or is that our Classmates?" Kirishima pointed to the Central Plaza.

"Hey boss, we caught these two students at the Lake over there. What should we so with them?" A Thug said.

Tomura looked at Aizawa who was getting beaten, and then looked at the 2 Students they captured. He saw the fear in their eyes. He Grinned.

"Kill them."

"What!? I don't want to die!" A Student with purple balls for Hair said.

The other Student stayed Quiet.

"How about this, I should kill them with my Quirk." Tomura said.

"Tch! You-You bastard!" A Long haired Hero said.

"Well, I have to do something to piss you off." Tomura said.

"Now, lets start with this Frog looking thing."

Tomura got his hand close to the Students Face, and with 5 fingers. Touched her face.

Unfortunately, for him. Aizawa turned off his Quirk.

"Wow, you really are so cool!"

Nomu quickly put a stop to his Quirk.

"Now, lets try this again." Tomura said as he did the same thing.

"Goodnight!" He said.

He was only a few Centimeters from Contact, until...

Tomura looked up.

"HEY, YOU BASTARD'S, YOU READY TO EXPLODE!?" Bakugo shouted to the Villains.

While everyone was looking up, Two Students, Kirishima, and Shinso went to grab the other two Students on the Ground.

"Wait guys...?"

"Shhh...If they hear us, they'll kill us." Kirishima said.

After Kirishima said this, they all stayed silent, as they were running.

"TAKE THIS! HOWITZER IMPACT!"

Before the Explosion went off, the Nomu, threw Aizawa back at the Students. He jumped up just as the Explosion went off.

Unfortunately for the Nomu, the Impact pushed him back. This gave Bakugo enough time to run.

While the Students who rescued the others were running, their Teacher fell right next to them.

"What the hell?"

"Don't worry, he's alive." Shoto said.

"Wait where'd you come from!?" Kirishima said.

"From behind the bush, Anyways, lets go to the Entrance, just help me Carry Mr.Aizawa."

Kirishima volunteered to help.

When they were already at the Stairs of the Front Entrance, they saw Bakugo, he was there just waiting for them.

"Finally, What the hell took you so long?!" Bakugo said.

"Well, we had to carry Mr.Aizawa." Kirishima said.

"Something's going on, up there." Shinso pointed out.

They all went up the Staircase, and found a Villain, the Villain that had warped them to different places was observing the Battle Field.

Bakugo saw him, and immediately took action, he pinned him to the ground, and started exploding his Neck, little by little.

Suddenly they felt Wind Pressure.

The Group saw something taking out their Fellow Classmates on at a Time.

Then, this person charged at Bakugo.

But Bakugo dodged.

"Who the hell are you?" Bakugo said.

"Oh me? I'm just a guy who's a Villain, nothing less, nothing more."

"Bakugo, I'm telling to you this, be careful around this guy, I have a feeling he's strong, very strong." Shinso said.

"Huh?! Why should I believe you?" Bakugo said.

"Believe him, if he wasn't strong at all, our Classmates would have already taken him down." Shoto said.

"Than that just means our Classmates are weaklings!" Bakugo said to them.

"Bakugo, you know that isn't true." Kirishima said.

"I'll just fight him either way." Bakugo said.

"No, It's...It's a very bad Idea to fight him..."

All the Students in the Group looked behind them.

It was one if their Classmates.

A certain Purple Haired Girl with Ear Phone Jacks for ears.

It was Kyoka Jirou.

Not only that, but she had another Student

"Momo Yaoyorozu" around her shoulder, and a Second Student, that had to be dragged: "Denki Kaminari"

"Jirou?" Everyone said.

"He's too powerful, look where he got us because we thought our plan was fool proof. If what he was fighting us with wasn't his full power, then I have no Doubt, that even if he didn't intend to, he would accidentally Kill you." Kyoka said.

"Well you see, that's where you messed up at, I'm not you. So I won't make the same mistake." Bakugo said.

"So, are we gonna fight? I'm getting tired of all the Chit-Chat."

Bakugo looked at the Villain. He looked Familiar. Then he looked Closer.

"Deku..."

"Oh Finally, you realize who I am. Took you long enough." He chuckled.

"Oh and Kyoka, it looks like you survived. That's fortunate for you." Deku said.

All the Students looked at Bakugo, then at Kyoka.

"Who's Deku? And what do you mean by 'You survived'?" All the Students said.

Meanwhile, Kyoka was glaring at Deku, so was Bakugo.

"Anyways, lets get started." Deku said.

"A rematch?"

"Sure." Deku said.

They both stood there.

"Let the best man win." Deku said.

They both Chuckled as they charged at each other.

A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, it's Kinda hard to work on two Fanfictions at the same time, I know this one is short, and also sorry if this feels Unorganized, I was rushing. But anyways, the Next Chapter will be Deku/Izuku vs Bakugo, it will be their rematch. I'm pretty sure that's all I wanted to say, so Cya.


	8. Deku vs Bakugo

Chapter 8

They both charged at each other.

Then Deku's feet got frozen. Not only that, but Shinso's Scarf was keeping Deku limited.

"What is this Scarf made of?" Deku mumbled.

"Well you see, I used to have this other Scarf, but it was weaker. And now thanks to our Teacher, I was able to Improve the Material for it, and how I'm supposed to use it. But basically it's made out of a Special Material." Shinsou responded to him.

"Ah, I see. But you know..."

At this point Bakugo's Fist was only a few Inches away from Deku.

"This won't be enough to hold me." He chuckled.

Then he broke out of the IceScarf.

In turn, he grabbed Bakugo from the Throat.

"You haven't changed since our last fight 'Kacchan'."

"Kacchan? Are you friends or something?" Everyone asked.

"Does it look like we're friends?! No! He's only a useless nerd!" Bakugo shouted at them.

A few seconds later:

Kirishima charged at Deku while Blocking, as if trying to make a 'X'.

Deku let go of Bakugo.

"Why are U.A Students so Stubborn about admitting defeat?" Deku said.

Then the Whole group, with the exceptions of Kyoka, Mineta, and Tsuyu, Attacked Deku.

Although this did nothing to Deku.

"I was expecting more from U.A. Students. My Disappointment Is Immeasurable." Deku said.

"B-bastard!" Bakugo shouted to him.

"We won't go very far if we don't cooperate." Shinso murmured loudly.

"Agreed." Shoto said.

"Like I told you already, this guy is too powerful. You'll only end up dead if you fight him!" Kyoka shouted.

They all Hesitated.

"You're right, but even if we do run, where would we? He'll just chase us down anyways." Shoto said.

Kyoka hesitated too.

"Fine, do what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you." Kyoka said.

"Now lets get started...!" Suddenly Bakugo got grabbed from the Throat again.

"I'm sorry about this Kacchan." Deku then started Consecutively Punching his Stomach.

In turn, Bakugo spit out blood, then collapsed on the floor. Putting him out of Commission.

"BAKUGO!" All the Students cried out.

Deku looked at them. The only thing they could see was their death.

All the Students were paralyzed in fear.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" The green haired Villain said.

"It took him only a few seconds to put Bakugo out of Commission. Shit! What the hell are we gonna do?" Shoto thought to himself.

"Psh! Half and Half." Shinso mumbled to Shoto.

"Hm?"

"I've got a Plan, it's very Simple."

"What is it?" Shoto asked.

"I'm going to ask him a Question. Then when I tell you to, you take Bakugo and go to the Exit. Simple." Shinso said.

"I see, his Quirk will allow him to paralyze the Villain. This'll give me a chance to go through the Front Entrance and call for Reinforcements. Clever." Shoto said under his breathe.

"I'm leaving, I'll let you handle this. I'm going back to Tomura." Kurogiri said.

"I'll handle this. This won't take long." Deku cracked his Knuckles in the process.

"Hey you Villain!"

"Hm?"

"I want to ask you a Question. You're a Villain right? But you're also pretty powerful. A powerful Quirk is in High Demand for Heroes. You could've easily become one of the Highest Ranking, and Strongest Heroes. So why the hell would you become a Villain?" Shinso asked.

Deku stayed quiet.

"Well shit, that didn't work."

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Shoto looked over to Shinso.

"Damn it, he isn't talking. And we can't just attack all at once." Shinso thought about it and couldn't figure out a plan.

But then suddenly, Bakugo grabbed Deku's leg.

"I'm not going down like that! DEKU!"

Bakugo wasted no time in trying to explode Deku's leg.

Although Deku was lucky enough to escape the grasp of the blonde, short tempered living grenade, Bakugo was still at it.

"THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER!" Bakugo quickly already was where Deku was.

Deku himself even looked shocked. He barely had any time to react.

"I underestimated him, I can't do a simple mistake like that again! It could cost me...Guess I'll just have to use this unknown power I gained."

Deku covered himself in some sort of Darkness that even Bakugo couldn't penetrate. (- To break into, not the sex definition.)

Bakugo groaned, then shouted: "Are you gonna stay there forever, or am I gonna have to pull you out of there?!"

"Don't worry Kacchan, I'll come out by myself. There's no need for doing that."

Deku stepped out of this mysterious darkness, and looked at Bakugo.

"I should've done it from the beginning..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's too bad, I can't control you since its been way past my Quirk usage limit."

Deku sighed.

"I'll just have to fight with my bare hands."

"Tch! I don't care what you have to say! I'm going to...never mind, why the hell would I tell you what I'm gonna do next."

Shoto looked over at the others, then him and Shinso looked at each other.

"He's going to use his gauntlets isn't he?" Shoto said.

"Damn it, he has no consideration for others." Shinso said.

"Hey, lets get the hell outta here, unless you wanna get fried."

They all went back down the stair case they came from.

But

What waited there, was a group of thugs.

"Get out of our way, unless you wanna end up unconscious." Shinso said.

"Relax kid, we're just here to make a deal." One of the thugs said.

"A deal?" they all looked at each other.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work." Shoto said.

"Just relax, and listen."

"Hm?"

"Our deal is this...We spare your lifes, but in exchange, you give us the 3 you took." The thug explained.

"How about no." Shinso responded.

"Well that's disappointing. You could've kept your lives. I guess we'll just have to take your's too." Tomura said.

They all looked afraid as the man with a hand on his face, and the big bird face approached them.

"I for sure thought Izuku Midoriya, or Deku as he likes to be called, had already defeated you, or...even killed you..."

"Well you were wrong, that guy, he's garbage. Pathetic excuse for a Villain." Shinso said.

"Right, because a villain who can take us all is a pathetic excuse for a villain." Shoto said.

"My point still stands." Shinso said.

"Hmph, if only you knew." Tomura quietly mumbled.

Tomura quickly charged up to them, unluckily for him, he already replied to Shinso.

Tomura couldn't move.

With the last power he had, he gave Nomu a command...

The Command was to kill every student in sight.

Nomu appeared behind the students, and went in for the kill.

Nomu hit Shoto injuring him severaly, but it wasn't fatal due to his ice protecting him.

Mineta being behind Shoto, was covered, but was flung out of the way.

Tsuyu was hit in the shoulder, it wasn't fatal though.

Kyoka got pushed out of the way too.

Kirishima got punched in the chest, but like Shoto, it wasn't fatal due to his Quirk.

Aizawa, Momo, and Kaminari already being unconscious weren't affected.

But out of all of them.

Shinso wasn't so lucky.

Shinso got punched in the his right rib, shattering a few bones.

Tomrua broke out of his Quirk, and walked towards him.

"If only that thing talked, and replied. That's what you're thinking right? Shinso."

Tomura put his 4 fingers on Shinso's face, and said:

"One more finger in your face, and you're a goner."

Tomura slowly moved his last finger to his face.

And as his finger got closer...

"BOOM"

Something had blown up, or at least sounded like it did.

As everyone went quiet.

They saw "Deku" being flung away into a near containment wall.

Something threw "Deku" into a wall.

As all the smoke cleared up, all the students, villains, and 2 teachers saw a familiar face.

One of hope, and justice.

It was The Symbol of Peace that had just arrived, and had thrown away the biggest problem they had besides the "Nomu".

Shinso had a small smile in relief.

Shoto closed his eyes and sighed also in relief.

The others just stared back at All Might.

And Tomura...

Tomura had a big smile across his face that stretched out of the hand on his face.

"This is where the fun begins." Tomura said while chuckling.

Chapter 8: End

I'm sorry it took over 2 months, probably more to finally upload this, but the pandemic hasn't been that good to me. Anyways, hopefully Chapter 9 gets released in a week. Cya, probably. I don't know. There's probably gonna be alot of mistakes because when I decided to finish this story, I completely forgot what was happening, I read back and fixed a few things, but there are probably alot of mistakes still there somewhere.


End file.
